World War(An amourshipping story)
by Palletboy2001
Summary: What happens when all the evil organisations that Ash defeated cime under one roof for the world domination? What will Ash as the Kahuna Nui of Alola region do now? Also,How is he going to handle his developing feelings for a honey blonde performer. Strong Ash! Aura Ash! The story continues. Read to find out.
1. chapter 0: Prologue

After completing their Kalos journey, Ash went to Alola region. He learned about pokemon tactics from the pokemon school and then won all the grand trials and become the best trainer in Alola region called the **Kahuna-Nui of Alola.** He successfully destroyed Team Skull's plan along with his companions _Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles_ of Alola region. He decided to go back to Kanto and then challenge the previous leagues meet his previous companions and have lots of fun. Menwhile, **Team Rocket's Boss,** _Giovanni_ had enough of this nuiances as every great plans of theirs was succesfully destroyed by **Ash** and **his companions**. So, he decided to form an alliance of all the evil forces in the world. He contacted **Team Magma** ( _Maxie_ ), **Team Aqua** ( _Archie_ ), **Team Galactic** ( _Cyrus_ ), **Team Plasma** ( _Ghetsis_ ), **Team Flare** ( _Lysandre_ ), **Team Skull** ( _Guzma_ ) and _Hunter J_. They all decided to form a team known as Team Ultimate. Since Team Rocket was the only team that has yet survived, so Giovanni was the chosen leader among them whereas other bosses were just under Giovanni to avoid conflict between them yet they had equal powers compared to Giovanni.

Ash and his friends were unknown to this but the champions noticed it and also formed a team to stop them as long as they can yet they knew that they cannot hold them for long enough without the strongest leader they want but none of them can beat all the others so the leader was not decided. _Lance_ ( **Kanto and Johto champion** ), _Steven Stone_ ( **Hoenn champion** ), _Cynthia_ ( **Sinnoh champion** ), _Alder_ ( **Unova champion** ), _Diantha_ ( **Kalos Champion** ), _Drake_ ( **Orange islands champion** ) along with the elite four and Islands Kahuna.Though, they had promised Ash that they will not tell about anyone of him being a Kahuna Nui to anyone until he is ready to reveal it. Later, Frontier Brain also joined this. They thought that they could beat the Team ULTIMATE but they dont know that they were much stronger than they thought.

All the copyrights goes to their respective owners. I do not own pokemon or its character.

Read the story to find out what happens.


	2. Chapter 1:The beginning

Ash boarded the Kanto flight with his trusted partner Pikachu. The plane eventually took off so he used this time to reminisce about his past adventures that he had with all of his friends and his thoughts suddenly shifted to Serena, his Kalos companion. He always had a weird feeling when he was around Serena but couldn't understand what it was or why he had that feeling only around her. He was excited that he going meet his old friends and challenge the league to become a Pokémon master. While thinking all of this, he fell asleep.

 **DREAM...**

" _Wow, Ash, finally you became a Pokémon master. You have conquered all the regional leagues", says Misty._

 _"I always knew that you would fulfill your dream sooner or later", Brock added._

 _"You've always been our inspiration, Ash!" says May and Max._

 _"Now, you will get settled, right Ash?" winks Dawn._

 _"I knew that you were special, I always learn something new from you", Cilan and Iris chimed in._

 _"I can't forget the day when I battled you, it was the most exciting battle I've ever had." says Clemont._

 _"It's my goal to be as great a trainer as you one day Ash." says Bonnie._

 _"We always had most fun with you in our school." says Alola gang._

 _"I just want to be the person that you will one day be able to look at with pride." says Serena with tears of joy_

 _"Thank you everyone, it means so much to me!" says Ash._

 _He wanted to ask that why only Serena was crying but._..

The plane arrived at Kanto and he woke up.

ASH'S POV

Finally I've reached Pallet Town, it felt so great to inhale the crisp and clean air again! I quickly made my way home to greet my mother and tell her about my plans.

"It's great, Ash, I am counting on you to give your all." says Delia, my mom.

"I will Mom, always! I'm going to Professor Oak's lab to meet my Pokémon and tell them the good news okay?" I said with a beaming smile. I really couldn't contain my excitement.

When I reached the lab which was just few yards from my house, I met my loyal Pokémon, Bulbasaur. He was very excited to see me and blasted a solar beam which announces my arrival and all of my Pokémon quickly came to visit me. After spending some time to tell them how much I missed them, Prof. Oak and Tracey also came outside to greet me. I quickly told my plans to Prof. Oak so he could advise me on the next logical step. He advised me to choose six of my Pokémon for my upcoming journey and subsequent gym and league battles. I thought for a while and decided to choose one Pokémon from every region I traveled and I would constantly exchange the Pokémon during my journey anyway so they would all be prepared for anything. I chose Pikachu and Charizard from Kanto as I basically used rotation for my Kanto and Johto journeys, Sceptile from Hoenn, Infenape from Sinnoh, Unfezant from Unova and Greninja from Kalos. Prof. Oak told me that if I were to be successful on my quest that I would become a Pokémon Master and in turn I'd have the authority to carry all of my Pokémon with me on my journey. I was thrilled to hear that, even my Pokémon cheered at the news as they truly missed being able to see each and every region I went to. I made a promise at that moment to make sure all my Pokémon will be able to enjoy the journey from here on out as I was able to.

After that I was fired up to complete my quest and immediately ran off to train for the Kanto League. I chose to go into the forest and quickly released my Pokémon to begin our training.

NORMAL POV

"Okay guys, first we're going to use all your attacks to see what you current peak power is and work to make it stronger!" said Ash. "Pikachu use Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Electro Ball and Thunderbolt. Sceptile use Leaf Storm, Quick Attack, Leaf Blade and Pound. Greninja transform into Ash-Greninja, let's get stronger together! Now use Double Team, Cut, Aerial Ace and Water Shuriken. Charizard, you use Flamethrower, Steel Wing, Dragon Tail and Dragon Claw. Unfezant use Air Cutter, Gust, Quick Attack and Wing Attack. Finally Infernape use Dig, Flare Blitz, Flame Wheel and Mach Punch. Full power!!!" shouted a fist pumping Ash.

The power of all the moves caused the Ash's clothes to tear apart but he already planned to change his current travel gear so it didn't bother him. Ash was in awe as he felt the power of his Pokémon and couldn't help smiling to himself with pride.

"You are powerful for sure but let's train and become stronger together." exclaimed Ash. "Are you guys with me?" The cheers his Pokémon gave off was all the assurance he needed to push forward.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to gain speed, then use your Iron Tail on the ground to jump higher to gain momentum, then use Electroball in the midair and finish with your strongest Thunderbolt. This should help you increase your power, speed and balance. Now, Sceptile use Quick Attack to gain speed and momentum after that use Leaf Blade and Pound on those trees to increase your strength and finally Leaf Storm! Greninja use your Double Team and then use cut and Aerial Ace one after another and finally a rapid fire barrage of Water Shuriken." Ash shouted.

"Now Charizard, fly up in the air, use Flamethrower and then fly towards the Flamethrower and use Dragon Tail, Steel Wing and Dragon Claw at the same time. I know you can do it, now give it you all! Unfezant, you too fly up in the air and use Air Cutter followed by Gust to make Air Cutter faster, then use Quick Attack, dive down to gain speed and use it to make your wing attacks stronger. Finally, Infernape use Dig and then Flare Blitz to heat up the floor. Now jump out into a Flame Wheel and then roll into a Mach Punch causing extra damage. Finally, use Flare Blitz once more to end everything as the knockout blow." concluded Ash.

"I know you all can do it so keep practicing for the next half an hour. After that, we will take a break for fifteen minutes and then you all would have matches against each other to increase your power. LET'S DO IT!" said Ash.

They continued to train for the next five hours and then finally decided to take a well-deserved rest. Ash took out his lunch and gave Pokémon food to all his Pokémon. They all happily dug into their meals and just like Ash, they all had a habit to eat way too fast.

After half an hour of resting, Ash got up and said, "Let's check your moves again and this time, use it on me". They all looked at Ash skeptically for a while wondering if their trainer lost his mind.

"Come on guys, nothing will happen to me. Give me all that you've got!" Ash said with a smile.

After the encouragement from Ash, they used their moves on Ash. All those strong moves causes scratches, burns, cuts and bruises all over his body. He was left bare chested from the top (his jacket and t-shirt were ripped off showing his toned body).

"Yeah, you have become super strong. Your power has definitely increased." chuckled Ash who then fell to his knees and passed out from exhaustion.

ASH POV

I woke up after hearing some worried voices and saw that I was lying on a bed with bandages wrapped around my body. It took some time for me to figure that I was in my own room. After remembering the incident, I realized that I have to take my Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. I shot up to go towards the door but was cut off from a stern but caring voice.

"Glad that you woke up but must you train so hard sweetheart?" asked Delia worriedly.

"I have to go Mom so I can take my Pokémon to the Pokémon center." I replied.

"Tracey has already taken your Pokémon to the Pokémon center Ash so take care of yourself for once", Professor Oak laughed out.

"I think that I was just fully concentrated on my training. By the way, who brought me here, I just remember that I passed out in the forest." I said sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

"Your Pokémon brought you here, Ash." said Professor Oak.

"Don't do that ever again please, I worry a lot you know." Delia said wiping her tears.

"I will try Mom, you know I don't mean to. I'm just a bit reckless" I chuckled. My mom gave me a frown upon hearing it and we all began to giggle loudly.

'Finally, a day of successful training has passed. Tomorrow, I will meet my old friends and will battle them and also move forward to my goals.' I thought with a look of determination on my face.


	3. Chapter 2:Reminiscing the old times

**ASH'S POV**

I woke up after having a great sleep, I decided it was time to visit Pewter City and meet my old friend Brock and earn my first gym badge. While walking through the Viridian forest with Pikachu, I heard a loud screech which made me cover my ears from its intensity. I ran towards the noise and saw that a Pidgeot was leading a group of Pidgeotto. A sense of nostalgia swept over my body as I looked at the majestic birds in flight.

 **"That Pidgeot looks familiar, could it be?"** I asked no one in particular. Pikachu on the other hand seemed quite excited as he perched on my shoulder looking up. I decided to follow them and find out for myself. After sometime of walking, I saw a whole flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flying around and the Pidgeot I saw earlier was leading the group. After some time, a group of Spearow led by a Fearow attacked Pidgeot and its flock. Pidgeot screeched loudly and then the flock of Pidgeotto and Pidgey managed to beat the Fearow's group without the help of their leader. Nostalgia again swept over me as this scene was eerily familiar to me but it's been years since I last experienced this feeling, a mixture of sorrow and joy coursed through my body. The Pidgeot noticed me and suddenly flew down towards me. I was about to grab a pokeball but Pikachu began jumping up and down on my shoulder excitedly and in that one swift moment everything made sense. I was snapped back to my senses when the Pidgeot began to curl her wings around me and all my memories just flooded in as I was overcome by emotion. All I could do was embrace Pidgeot, one of my oldest friends, as a tear rolled down my cheek.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **"Pidgeot, I will come again to take you with me. Meanwhile, you just take care of these Pidgeottos and train them so they can be as strong as you one."** I said with a hint of regret in my voice. As I walked away, the pain I felt was eating me alive, it was Butterfree all over again.

After that, I came after few months but saw that Pidgeottos were yet unable to fight on their own so I left again hoping that one day will come when I'll be with my friend again. Years later, after my Unova trip, I returned but sadly I was unable to find them. I felt like maybe it just wasn't meant to be so I left one last time, hoping that fate will one day shine down upon us.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

She pointed towards a pokeball on my belt indicating that she wanted to come with me again. **"Are you sure Pidgeot, will the flock be okay with you gone again?"** I asked, a bit of reluctance made its way to my voice as it seemed too good to be true at this point. Pigeot nodded and let out her loudest battle cry as if to say she was never surer of anything in life. **"Pidgeot, I have six Pokémon on me right now so when I recall you, you'd be sent to Professor Oak's lab so maybe tell your friends goodbye before I do that kay?"** I informed her. Pidgeot turned around and bid her flock goodbye for one final time and if it was Arceus' way to just reaffirm that it was time for her to join me again, four of the Pidgeottos were engulfed in a blinding white light and evolved into Pidgeots and they led the flock into the skies and disappeared over the horizon. I dug into my bag and pulled out Pidgeot's pokeball that I always kept with me. In fact, I actually never released any of my Pokémon in the conventional sense, I always just let them out to follow their happiness but I refused to allow them to be captured by another, I'd protect them no matter where I was. **"Pidgeot, you remember this pokeball buddy? I promise you that I'd recall you to my team soon okay, meet all your new friends at the lab and I'm sure Professor Oak will love that."** I said with a smile on my face. Pidgeot nodded as I pet her beak and Pikachu nuzzled her affectionately. I returned her to her old pokeball and it instantly disappeared from my hand and went back to the lab. I couldn't help but smile as I walked to Pewter City, today was going to be a great day.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

I finally reached Pewter City and just took in the sights. It brought back all these wonderful memories from when I first visited this town for the first time for my first gym badge. I decided to surprise Brock so I put on a hood and I went inside the gym.

 **"I came here to challenge the gym leader of Pewter City"** I said in a heavier voice so that Brock couldn't recognize me. He was sitting on the big rock where I first met him and was treating Pokémon. I remembered that he is a Pokémon doctor now which made me smile seeing my friend succeed at his dream.

 **"Later, boy. This gym is closed for an hour to challengers."** said a Brock, who sounded like he was very busy. I walked up to him and removed my hood and his reaction was priceless, he was shocked.

 **BROCK'S POV**

I was shocked to see Ash, it seemed like ages when last we met each other.

 **"Ash, what a pleasant surprise! When did you return to Kanto and how was your Kalos and Alola journeys?** I asked.

 **"I came few days earlier."** said Ash. Then he started to tell me about his plan. He told me about his journey to Kalos and his victory in Alola. Though he did not tell him about him being the Kahuna Nui of Alola. He wanted it to be a surprise.

 **"It's great Ash. I will be cheering for you. You can call me anytime if you want anything and I will be cheering for you at the league as usual."** I said. I was going to ask him to battle when suddenly, a voice interrupted my thoughts.

 **"Brock, Let's have a battle. It's time for earning that gym badge."** he said.

 **"I was going to ask you the same if I'm being honest!"** I laughed out.

 **NORMAL POV**

We both went to the battlefield and took our places. " **Let's make this interesting Brock and have a full 6v6 battle. What do you think?"** Ash asked with excitement in his voice.

 **"It's great. Let's do it."** Brock said.

 **BATTLE BEGINS**

 **"Golemn, I chose you"** said Brock.

 **"Sceptile, it's battle time"** said Ash. **"You may make the first move, Brock."**

 **"Golemn, Stone Edge!"** said Brock.

 **"Dodge it Sceptile and use Quick Attack on Golemn"** said Ash.

 **"Golemn, Focus Punch on Sceptile quickly."** said Brock. Both moves collided creating an explosion. **"Golemn, don't allow them to attack you so use Rock Tomb to capture Sceptile and then use hyper beam on it to finish it."**

 **"It seems like Brock wants to finish this once and for all so we would do the same. Sceptile use Leaf Blade on the rocks to break free then use our combination move. Let's do it!"** said Ash. After that the hyper beam collided with the rocks causing it to explode, it seemed like game over for Sceptile but suddenly, something green sparkled behind Golemn and then Golemn fell to the ground with the swirly eyes. **"I knew practicing that Quick Attack and Leaf Blade combination would come in handy!"**

 **"Golemn is unable to battle, victory goes to Sceptile!"** the referee announced.

 **"Great Strategy, Ash. You always surprise me."** said Brock.

 **"Go Crobat. Do your best."** said Brock.

 **"Sceptile return, take some rest. Now, go Unfezant, I choose you."** said Ash.

 **"Ash, you can have the first move."** said Brock.

 **"Unfezant, Use Air Cutter then, use Gust."** said Ash.

 **"Crobat, use Swift and then Cross Poison."** said Brock. Both moves collide making an explosion and then out of nowhere Cross poison came through the smoke.

 **"Unfezant, dodge it!"** yelled Ash. Sadly before Unfezant could dodge it, he was poisoned. **"Quick, use our combination. I know you can do this."**

This way all of Brock's Pokémon fainted by using the combination moves we trained for in Pallet Town. Ash's Pokémon were seriously injured, with Pikachu battling Ludicolo. Infernape with Chansey. Charizard with Blissey. Now, only Steelix was left for Brock. Ash saved Greninja for later and brought back Unfezant. He knew that Steelix was Brock's strongest Pokémon so he decided to tire him out. Brock surprised him by mega evolving Steelix though, Steelix grew larger, almost twice its previous size and turned solid metallic black and its eyes and mouth glowed a deep red color. It grew excess fin-like chin projections, protruding quartz crystals, clashing blue-ringed segments and orbiting diamond shards. This power boost led to Unfezant and Infernape battling Steelix but they were tired so they eventually fainted.

 **"Greninja, let's do it!"** said Ash.

 **"Go Steelix"** , Brock said.

 **"Go Greninja"** , said Ash.

 **"Greninja, use Cut** ", said Ash.

 **"Steelix, Iron Tail"** said Brock. Both moves collided creating a lot of smoke.

 **"Greninja, use Double team and then use Aerial Ace,"** said Ash.

 **"Steelix, wait for my signal and then use Crunch."** said Brock. Greninja used Double Team and when he was about to use Aerial Ace but then Brock signaled and Steelix used Crunch. Both moves collided and both were injured.

 **"Greninja, multiple Water Shuriken on Steelix's head"** , said Ash.

 **"Steelix, use Gyroball and then use Stone Edge."** said Brock. Both moves collided causing a large explosion.

 **"We need to get stronger and stronger. Let's go Greninja! Full Power!"** Ash shouted while raising his right hand in the air. Greninja changes into Ash-Greninja. A great water Shuriken grew in its back while its appearance looked like a mirror image Ash.

 **"That's something new Ash! Mega Steelix don't let up! Let's win this battle!"** said Brock.

 **"Steelix, Use Gyroball and then use Crunch."** said Brock.

 **"Greninja, dodge Gyroball and then wait for my signal and then use Double team."** said Ash.

Mega Steelix used Gyroball which was dodged easily by Ash-Greninja, As Mega Steelix was about to crunch Ash-Greninja, then Ash signaled. " **Greninja, now!"** Greninja used Double Team and multiple Ash-Greninja appeared surrounding Mega Steelix. **"Greninja, now use Cut."**

 **"Steelix, we would do a head on attack. Use Dragon Rush, when you will collide with Greninja, then use Crunch to overpower Greninja causing it to flinch in pain and then Gyroball to finish him off!"** Brock shouted. The attacks struck in quick succession and Ash felt like his body was tearing itself apart as he fell to one knee from the pain. Something he told no one except his Kalos friends was that in Ash-Greninja form, their minds and body are one so while they think on a same wavelength, Ash also feels the pain Greninja does even if it's to a lesser extent.

 **"Greninja, are you ok? Can you continue?"** Ash panted out between deep breaths. Greninja slowly stood up with its battle stance and nodded.

 **"Greninja, let's finish this once and for all. Use our signature move."** said Ash. (Signature Move was the move that they practiced on training)

 **"Steelix, don't let them! Use your all power. Use Stone Edge and then Gyroball."** said Brock.

 **"Greninja, first use Double Team to dodge from Stone Edge and then use Cut to block the Gyroball and Aerial Ace to send back Steelix where he came from."** said Ash. Steelix slammed into the ground and slowly got up.

 **"Steelix, are you okay? Dragon Rush and then use Crunch."** said Brock.

 **"Greninja, it's time for our signature move. NOW!"** said Ash. Greninja used Double Team, then used Cut and Aerial Ace to counter Crunch and also land many attacks on Mega Steelix. He then launched multiple Water Shuriken on Mega Steelix causing it to faint from the quick-fire blows. Mega Steelix reverted to Steelix and then fell to ground with swirly eyes.

 **"Mega Steelix is unable to battle and the winner is Greninja."** said Referee.

 **ASH POV**

 **"It was a great battle, Ash."** said Brock.

 **"Indeed, It was."** I replied.

 **"So where are you heading next, Ash."** asked Brock.

 **"Going to Cerulean City to visit Misty hopefully then I will continue my training for the Kanto League. See you around Brock."** I said.

 **"It's almost night, Ash. You could leave tomorrow. You can stay with us for the night."** said Brock.

 **"Thanks Brock, I really appreciate this,"** I smiled.

 _SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY_

 **"We are almost ready. We will just attack after the regional Pokémon leagues are over so that no one comes in our way."** said an unknown voice.

 **"Yes Sir!"** everyone said in unison.

 **PEWTER CITY, ASH POV**

I bid farewell to Brock and headed towards Cerulean City. **"It's been so long since I have seen Misty. Ever since the Togepi incidence in the Hoenn, I have not met Misty in person. The only other time was when I visited Kanto during our trip from the Pokémon School."** I said aloud.

When I was halfway to Cerulean City, I heard a noise coming from the distance, it sounded like a battle. _'What's that noise,'_ I thought and went towards it. After following the noise for a bit, I saw three persons whom I never wanted to see again in my life and I was instantly filled with rage.

 **"What are you doing here Team Rocket? Creating another trouble for the world?"** I questioned rather angrily but when I saw what they were up to, I gasped. They had captured many flying Pokémon and two Butterfree were fighting them off or trying to at least.

 **NORMAL POV**

Something I never wanted to hear in my lifetime again soon followed

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars of above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" said Team Rocket trio.

 **"Leave those Pokémon alone Team Rocket"** Ash warned them.

 **"And what will you do if we choose not to twerp?"** asked Jessie.

 **"It's obvious that I will rescue them."** Ash replied confidently. He was used to fighting with Team Rocket and defeating them by now.

 **"So you will not understand until we beat you twerp and now your friends are also not here."** James smirked evilly. One thing was for sure that they never give up.

 **"Go Arbok,"** said Jessie.

 **"Go Weezing,"** said James.

 **"Whoa you got those two back huh, talk about nostalgia. Never mind that, Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Weezing and Arbok!"** said Ash. Before that Mimikyu popped out of the pokeball using a Shadow Claw.

 **"Weezing, use smokescreen."** said James.

 **"Arbok, Poison Sting."** said Jessie.

 **"Oh no, you don't! Greninja and Unfezant, I choose you."** Ash shouted. **"Unfezant, use Gust and then Air Cutter to blow away Smoke Screen and land an attack on Weezing."** On the other hand, Pikachu was fighting with Mimikyu on his own. Air Cutter landed on Weezing causing it to faint. **"Greninja, use Water Shuriken on Arbok."**

 **"Arbok, use Acid to block the Water Shuriken"** , said Jessie but the Water Shuriken overpowered Acid landing a critical hit on Arbok causing it to faint.

 **"Jessie, we will lose like this so, let's go full power." said James. "Carnivine, Inkay, Cacnea, Victreebel and Mareanie. Stand by for battle."**

 **"Seviper, Gourgeist, Dustox and Wobbuffet. Destroy them."** said Jessie. Before they could attack, both of the Butterfree used Sleep Powder on them causing them to sleep as they were caught off-guard.

 **"Pikachu, it's your turn. Full power Thunderbolt."** said Ash.

"Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu released a full power Thunderbolt causing all of them with their Pokémon to blast off.

 **"Pikachu, use Iron tail, Greninja use Cut and Unfezant use Air Cutter to release all of the Pokémon trapped in the net."** Ash said.

 **ASH'S POV**

The moves collided releasing all the Pokémon so I turn my attention towards the Butterfree duo who were cuddling me. Everything fell together after that.

 **"Butterfree! It's wonderful to see you back!"** I yelled with excitement. **"How was your life and journey together? You have gotten stronger, buddy."** I said. Butterfree and his pink mate pointed towards one of my pokeballs. **"Oh, I see. Do you want to join us on our journey again?"** The Butterfree duo nodded in excitement.

I dug into my bag and pulled out Butterfree's old pokeball and I looked at him for a second before speaking, **"Butterfree when I return you and catch your mate, you will both be transferred to Professor Oak's lab okay? I'll transfer you back to my team soon but I'll leave your mate at professor Oak's as I don't want her to get hurt battling with me. Is that okay?"** Butterfree nodded so I pulled out a new pokeball in my other hand and told the pink Butterfree to click on it to become my Pokémon as well and she cooed happily as she pressed the pokeball with her head. I returned my original buddy and then both pokeball disappeared from my hands and went to the lab. I smiled for a second thinking how lucky I was to get back my old friends as well as a new one. It's only then did I realize I still had to transfer Pidgeot to my team and I mentally face palmed myself. **"How dumb can I get?"** I muttered.

After that I headed towards Cerulean City.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

I reached Cerulean City and there was a hustle and bustle about the city which was quite opposite to the usual peaceful nature. _'There must be something going on in the city, I must find out!'_ I thought and went forward when I saw three persons blocking the way.

 **"Well look who it is, it's the kid who previously beat us. What was his name? Yes, Ash Ketchum. Hahaha, let's beat him and take all of his Pokémon for revenge."** the trio said.

" **Go, Hitmonchan."**

 **"Go, Hitmonlee."**

 **"Go, Hitmontop."**

 **"Oh no you don't. Go Pikachu, I choose you Sceptile and let's go Greninja."** I yelled.

"Tile!"

"Chu!"

"Ninja!"

They all yelled their battle cries.

 **"Let's end this fast so we can see what's going on here guys."** I said to them with confidence.

 **"Oh, so you want to know about the WATER POKEMON BATTLE TOURNAMENT. You see, that Misty, the gym leader was challenged by some challengers. They demanded to hold a WATER POKEMON BATTLE TOURNAMENT and whoever wins will take gym or enslave Misty."** the Trio said.

 **"What are you talking about?"** I asked in a surprised tone.

 **"Yes, Misty would have two options if she loses. She will either handover the gym or she will become the slave of the person and do whatever they say and continue to be the gym leader. I would rather want the second one and have fun with Misty."** one of the trio grunt replied with an evil smirk.

 **"You will suffer for saying that last part!"** I yelled with anger.

 **"Greninja, Water Shuriken."** I yelled.

 **"Hitmonchan, Dynamic Punch."**

 **"Hitmonlee, High Jump Kick."**

 **"Hitmontop, Rolling Kick."**

The trio commanded their Pokémon.

Water Shuriken collided with Hitmonchan causing the Pokémon to flinch in pain. **"Greninja, use cut to finish him."** I said in a calm voice, fully trusting my Pokémon. The move collided with Hitmonchan causing him to fall on the ground with swirly eyes.

 **"Let's finish this fast. Pikachu use Quick Attack to gain momentum and use Iron Tail to hit Hitmontop."** I chuckled while saying that.

 **"Sceptile, dodge High Jump Kick and use Quick Attack to gain momentum and finally use Pound and hit Hitmonlee."** I said nonchalantly. Pikachu used his tail to hit Hitmontop into the sky while Sceptile does the same thing to Hitmonlee.

 **"Now, Pikachu. It's time to blast off their trainers along with Hitmonchan! Let them join their blasting off friends. Full Power Thunderbolt."** I said to Pikachu with a smirk while they stood in fear waiting for the impact.

 **"How can we always lose?"** they asked.

 **"Because you use your Pokémon as tools to do bad work. Pokémon are our friends and also we should do good things and then only good things will happen to us. Enjoy your trip!"** I replied.

"Pikaaaachuuuu", Pikachu yelled causing electricity to sparkle and hit the trio sending them blasting off.

 **"Greninja, we are going to enter the tournament and we will win this for Misty but for a surprise, I will wear a disguise." Ash winked. "It's time to help my friend in her time of need, no one is going to hurt her!"**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion Trick

**ASH'S POV**

After I blasted the three perverts off, I began to walk towards the Cerulean Gym to register for the tournament. Eventually, I saw a girl with orange hair tied in a ponytail, with green eyes and fair skin wearing a yellow sleeveless vest with dark blue button, a dark blue collar, red swimsuit, yellow shorts and orange shoes. She was standing with some guys with a frown plastered over her face.

I walked up to her, wearing the same disguise as before when I went to Brock's and walked up to the counter, **"I'd like to register for the tournament if that's possible."**

Misty raised her eyebrow: " **What do you want if you win huh?** "

I decided to have some fun while I'm here and tease Misty a bit. " **You would do, I guess."**

One of the unknown boys spoke up, " **Another one in my category I see."**

I snapped back. **"I am not in your category, kid."**

 **"You can call me John actually."** The guy replied coolly.

 **"Whoever you may be, but remember I am not gonna lose to perverts like you."** Misty rolled her eyes.

Ash laughed out, **"We'll see, won't we?"**

Misty: **"Ok, just register and leave me alone."**

John: **"What's your name and which Pokémon are you entering with?"**

Ash: **"Ummm, the name's Aaron Genn and I am entering with my Greninja.**

Greninja: " **Ja, Greninja** " _(We will win it together)_

Ash: **"See you later, Misty."**

It was fun teasing Misty for once as she was the one who usually teased me during our journey. She was quite pretty as well so I understood why guys were trying to get her even if their approach was laughable at best.

Ash: **"Greninja, we have to win this for Misty kay. We can't afford to see one of our friends in trouble so, let's go all out for this."**

Greninja nodded, **"Gren gren."**

 _Normal POV_

Ash continued to train for next few hours with Greninja for the tournament while he kept Pikachu well rested at the Pokémon center until he'd collect them before the tournament.

Meanwhile…

Misty: **"There are a bunch of perverts here so we have to win this, Gyarados. That Greninja looks tough though but let's give it our best for our gym and our pride as aspiring water Pokémon masters."**

3 hours later at the Cerulean Gym.

Commentator: **" Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a WPBT held here at the Cerulean gym. The stakes are high as this will decide your future Cerulean Gym leader. Now, let's see the rules and the match board, this will be a 1 on 1 water Pokémon battle tournament. We have 32 competitor competing here, let's see the screen to see who is going to battle whom."**

 _Aaron vs Sam_...

 _Misty vs Letter_...

 _John vs Sid_...

 _Jake vs Arisha_...

 _And many more..._

Round 1

WPBT has started with some matches of Round 1 already finished.

Commentator: **" Our next match is the mysterious Aaron Genn vs Sam, who will win this battle?"**

Referee: **"This will be one on one Pokémon battle. So trainers, let's begin."**

Ash: **"Greninja, I choose you!"**

Sam: **"Let's crush them Tentacruel!"**

Referee: **_"Let the battle begin."_**

Ash: " **Greninja, use Cut.** "

Sam: " **Dodge it, then use Poison Sting**."

Ash: " **Use Water Shuriken on Poison Sting stink Greninja.** " The Water Shuriken and

Poison Sting collided forming a dust cloud that enveloped the battle field.

Ash shouted, **"Now's our chance, Greninja use Double Team and then get in close with Aerial Ace!"**

Sam: **"Oh, no! Tentacruel, use Water Gun to remove the smoke and false copies quickly."** Tentacruel used Water Gun to remove the smoke and false copies, eliminating every single copy but Greninja was nowhere to be seen.

Sam: **"Huh...Where is the real Greninja?"**

Ash smirked, **"Now Greninja! Let's end this fun."** Greninja appeared behind Tentacruel and with glowing fists and feet went in for the kill.

Sam panicked, **"Tentacruel , behind you!"**

Before Tentacruel could even turn, the frog like Pokémon released a barrage of punches and kicks which left the opponent's Pokémon ready to keel over.

Sam: **"Try to use Poison Jab on Greninja, Tentacruel."**

Ash: **"Greninja, dodge it and go in with Cut again."**

Sam: **"Oh no you don't, use surf and hit Greninja."**

Ash: **"Oh no, I wasn't expecting him to have a move like that. Greninja forget about Cut and jump in the air and use Double Team again!"**

Commentator: **What a spectacular battle with so many strategies. What will Aaron do to end this match or will Sam manage to pull out a win?"**

Ash: **Ok Greninja, use Water Shuriken barrage to cancel the Surf."**

Sam: **"Foolish boy, that won't stop my Tentacruel's Surf."**

Ash shot back, **"You obviously don't know my Greninja then! Now Greninja finish this joke with Cut!"** Sam's eyes opened wide in shock when the Water Shurikens canceled out the Surf and Greninja burst past it and used Cut straight across Tentacrule's chest.

Greninja: **"Jaaa"** _(It's over)_

After Cut hit its target, a small cloud of dust formed over Tentacruel and Greninja walked back to Ash while his blade disappeared.

Commentator: **"What is going on? Greninja is leaving the battlefield before the match even ended, is he quitting?"**

The cloud dispersed and Tentacruel was found with swirly eyes, knocked out from the final blow.

Referee raised his hand and pointed it to Ash: **_"Tentacruel is unable to battle and the victory goes to Aaron Genn."_**

Commentator: **" Greninja knew the outcome before we all did! Absolutely incredible battle by these two trainers."**

After that John and Jake also won their battle and Misty was in the middle of her battle with Ketter which closed off round 1. Ketter's Dewott had already taken several damage and was reeling already. The outcome was all but obvious by now.

Misty: **"Let's finish this Gyarados, Incinerate!!"** The move collided with Dewott which cause it to faint.

Referee: **_"Dewott is unable to battle and Misty wins the match and advances to the round of 16."_**

Commentator: **"First round is over and 16 trainers move to round 2. Second round will take place after a couple hours rest. Trainers heal your Pokémon at the Pokémon Center and goodbye till then."**

The first round is over and Misty, Ash, Jake and John with 12 others proceeded in the tournament.

Misty: **"16 perverts gone and 15 left. I will crush them all and then no one would lay their eyes on either me or my gym."**

Ash internally said, ' _I will win this for Misty and surprise her by putting my wish forward. I can't wait for this and to see the look on her face.'_

John and Jake smirked and said, _"We will win this and we will take over the gym or we will have fun with Misty."_

Three hours later

The second round was about to start. The trainers collected their Pokémon from the Pokémon Center and prepared themselves for another set of battles.

Commentator: **"It's time for the second round and we are one step closer towards the winner. Now let's see the matchups."**

The board had names spinning randomly before finally settling next to each other and the battles were shown:

 _Aaron vs Akira_

 _Misty vs Ichigo_

 _John vs Hikari_

 _Haruhi vs Sakura_

 _Jake vs James_

 _Adam vs Abraham_

 _Alfred vs Blake_

 _Alvin vs Roshaan._

 **"Our first matchup is between Aaron Genn vs Akira! Let's hope for another powerhouse battle."** Shouted the commentator. The fans responded to this by cheering loudly.

Referee: " ** _Send out your Pokémon."_**

Akira: **"Blastoise, come on out."**

Ash: **"Let's go, Greninja!"**

Referee: "Battle begin."

After some time….

Commentator: **"Both Blastoise and Greninja are badly injured. What will their trainers do? Who will pull through and win the match?"**

Akira: " **Blastoise Hydro Pump on Greninja."**

Ash: **"Greninja, cut through the Hydro Pump and then use Water Shuriken."** Greninja cut through the Hydro Pump which surprised Akira then shot multiple Water Shuriken causing Blastoise to fall on its knees.

Akira shouted, **"Hang on Blastoise. Let's finish this with Hydro Canon!"**

Ash: **"Dodge it Greninja, use Double team."**

Akira: **"Don't let it dodge that. Use Hydro Canon in all directions and block his attempt to dodge."**

Blastoise fired multiple Hydro Canons making it impossible to dodge.

Ash panicked internally but then tried to compose himself quickly. _'Oh no, Greninja can't dodge it. What should I do? That's it! I pray this works.'_

 **"Greninja use all your power and make a Water Shuriken to shield the Hydro Canon from hitting you!"** Greninja's copies all made Shurikens and then were absorbed by the original Greninja to form a Water Shuriken three times the size of the usual ones. Greninja then used it to block the powerful blast from hitting him which made the crowd go wild from excitement and Akira could only look on in awe.

Ash: **"Alright Greninja, now throw it at Blastoise and finish it with Aerial Ace."**

Greninja launched it at Blastoise then appeared right in front of it with a swift kick to it's face causing it to faint instantly.

Referee: **_"Blastoise is unable to battle and the winner is Aaron Genn."_**

Commentator: **"They did it folks! WHAT A BATTLE! Let's give them a big round of applause."**

Misty: **"That Aaron sure is strong, I'll have to give my all against him if we meet."**

Commentator: **"The next battle is Misty vs Ichigo."**

After 5 minutes of battle, it seemed that Misty was playing with her opponent and his Palpitoad.

Misty: **"The fun is over now sadly, Gyarados, Hyper Beam please."**

Ichigo: **"Palpitoad, dodge it."** Palpitoad dodged the attack making Gyarados vulnerable to the next move.

Ichigo: **"Now, use Ice Beam."** Ice Beam collided with Gyrados making it to freeze.

Misty: **"Enough playing around! Gyarados, use Dragon Tail to break the ice and catch Palpitoad."** Gyarados used Dragon Tail and shattered the ice into million pieces and then grabbed Palpitoad.

Ichigo: **"Break through that grip and use Focus Punch."**

Misty: **"Hang on Gyarados and use Hyper Beam."**

Ichigo: **"Oh no, Palpitoad!"** Palpitoad tried to break through but in vain. After that, the Hyper Beam collided with Palpitoad causing it to faint.

Referee: **"Palpitoad is unable to battle, Misty wins."**

Ash: **"Misty sure has become strong. It will fun when I will present her with my offer when I will win."**

John and Jake also won their matches with their Tentacruel.

Commentator: **"Trainers who will go to next round are, Aaron, Misty, John, Haruhi, Jake, Abraham, Blake and Roshaan! Now the matchups for next round are as follows."**

John vs Haruhi

Blake vs Roshaan

Misty vs Abraham

Aaron vs Jake

 **" The matches will start after an hour. Trainers heal your Pokémon for today's last round because we have semifinal and finals tomorrow."**

Misty: **"Abraham, so he is next. No problem, 24 gone and 7 left. I will show them what we are made of, right Gyarados."**

Gyarados: **"Grrr..."** _(No one would beat us Misty)_

The trainers went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon.

Misty: **"Please take care of my Gyarados Nurse Joy."**

Joy: **"Sure Misty, just make sure you teach them all a lesson."**

Misty: **"Sure, Nurse Joy, that's exactly what I will do!"**


	5. Chapter 4: The WPBT

**Misty POV**...

I continued watching Nurse Joy as she treated my Pokémon while my thoughts turned to my past experiences and adventures. I remembered the time when I traveled throughout Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto with Ash, Brock and of course Tracey who was our companion during the Orange Islands while Brook seemingly followed his heart. I know that Brock has now become a Pokémon Doctor but I don't know what Ash has been up to recently. I really want to see him again as his passion for Pokémon always soothed me inside and if I'm being honest with myself, it had completely broken me when I was called back to Cerulean City to become the gym leader and in turn leave Ash and Brock. I will never forget my time with them and though I could now admit I had a little crush on Ash, which also died a long time ago.

Again, the same thing goes with my experience with Gyarados. There was a time when I was afraid of them, then the fateful day came when I met my Magikarp and now we are best of friends.

Joy: **"Misty? Earth to Misty??"** I heard someone calling my name and I saw Nurse Joy, thus I came back to reality.

Misty: **"Yes, Nurse Joy. Sorry, I was zoned out a bit."**

Joy: **"No problem Misty. Your Gyarados is healthy and also you should be going as your match would start soon."**

Misty: **"Right. Thanks Nurse Joy."** I bid farewell to Nurse Joy, determined to win.

 **WBTA**

Commentator: **"Ladies and Gentlemen! There we go, two of our matches are over making John and Roshaan as our two semifinalists. Now, let's begin our third match with the pride of Cerulean City; MISTY versus the trainer with amazing battling skills ABRAHAM!!!!"** I could hear the deafening roars from the crowd and could tell they were fired up for this one. My determination grew with that. I am walking to the dugout and glared at Abraham who was standing there with an evil smirk. I resolved to definitely wipe that disgusting smirk off his face.

Referee: **_"Trainers bring out your Pokémon."_**

Abraham: **"The battle would be mine. Go Empoleon."**

Commentator: **"My, my, that's the Sinnoh Region's starter and it sure looks tough and ready to put up another fight."**

Misty: **"Let's crush them Gyarados!"**

Referee: **_"This will be a one on one Pokémon battle. The victory will go to the last Pokémon standing, begin."_**

Abraham: **"Let's use brute force from the start Empoleon, use Steel Wing!"**

Misty: **"Endure it Gyarados."**

 _NORMAL POV_

The attack collided with Gyarados causing smoke to rise but when smoke cleared, Gyarados stood like nothing happened to it.

Abraham: **"That sure is strong. No holding back though so Aqua Jet."**

Misty: **"Endure it again Gyarados."**

Commentator: **"What is Misty doing? Gyarados is not moving an inch and taking all the hits. Is this strategy or has she given up?"**

Abraham gritted his teeth, **"Ok, use Hydro Pump Empoleon and blow that Gyarados away."**

Misty: **"Rotate on your axis and treat is as a shower."** Gyarados began spinning enjoying Hydro Pump as if it was taking a shower in the rain.

The commentator was well and truly confused by now and responded as such, **"What is going on? I can't believe that Hydro Pump can be taken like a shower. But why is Gyarados not attacking?"**

Abraham: **"I'm tired of these games, let's finish this with Ice Beam."**

Misty: **"Flamethrower now."**

Commentator: **"Misty has finally attacked. Wait, what is going on? Is it true? Gyarados ability Intimidate has activated."** Flamethrower burnt Ice Beam like it was nothing also causing some damage to Empoleon.

Misty: **"You see, Intimidate is an ability of Gyarados. When it activates, the opponent attack goes down a notch. So, let's finish this game we've been playing. Incinerate and then Hyper Beam Gyarados."**

Abraham: **"Oh no, Empoleon dodge it."** Empoleon managed to dodge Incinerate but Hyper Beam came closer.

Commentator: **"Empoleon is too tired to dodge. It looks like it's game over."**

Abraham: **"Empoleon, hang on. Use Hydro Pump and then Ice Beam to freeze Hydro Pump creating a shield."**

Misty: **"No use. Remember, Intimidate."** Hyper Beam collided with the shield. The shield tried to push back Hyper Beam but it was all in vain as Hyper Beam broke through it hitting Empoleon causing it to faint.

Misty: **"I am the Cerulean City Gym Leader. So, I just wanted to teach you that you can never win by brute force in the long run against me."**

Commentator: **" That is our Gym Leader, trying to teach the challenger even if her gym is at the stake. Let's give a big hand to Misty...Now let's move for our next and final match for today, Aaron vs Jake, who will take that final spot!!!"**

Referee: **"Trainers bring out your Pokémon."**

Jake: **"Go Tentacruel."**

Ash: **"I choose you, Greninja."**

Jake: **"Let's show that Gym leader that brute force is necessary and a priority to win the match."**

Ash grinned, **"Let's see."**

Referee: **_"Begin."_**

Jake: **"Poison Jab Tentacruel."**

Ash: **"Double Team then use Aerial Ace Greninja."**

Jake: **"Remove the fake copies by Poison Sting and then use Poison Jab to counter Aerial Ace."** Poison Jab and Aerial Ace collided causing Greninja to be poisoned and Tentacruel to be severely injured.

Ash shouted, **"We do not have much time, Greninja build up your speed."** Greninja began running around the field increasing it's speed.

Jake: **"Use Hydro Pump to stop it."**

Ash: **"Draw the attack in Greninja."** Greninja waited for the attack to hit him but didn't stop it's running. **"A little longer...Now! Jump and then use Double Team."** Greninja dodged the attack successfully but the poison affected him.

Ash: **"You can do it Greninja! We can win this easily."** Finally, Greninja used Double Team. **"Great now use Cut and Aerial Ace repeatedly."** Greninja punched and kicked and even slashed Tentacruel causing severe damage to it. Greninja was moving so fast leaving no time for Jake to react until he thought he saw an opening.

Jake: **" Got you, catch it with your limbs."**

Ash expected this and smirked, **"Oh no you don't! Greninja throw Multiple Water Shuriken on Tentacruel and use the momentum to jump up high."** Greninja did so as commanded and disappeared in the sky as Tentacruel took the brunt of the Water Shuriken barrage.

Jake quickly looked around, **"Where is it??!"**

Ash: **"Greninja, use Double Team and then point your Cut directly downwards and hit Tentacruel on the head."**

Commentator: **" Wait, what is that light?"**

Ash: **"You will see it soon enough."** Greninja moved like a rocket and hit Tentacruel at the head causing a large crater and a lot of dust to cover the battlefield.

Commentator: **"Wait, what is that. Many white lights are falling from the sky. Is it a Meteor Shower?"**

Jake was shocked and managed to croak out, **"It's falling everywhere."**

Ash: **"Look at it carefully, it's Greninja."**

Commentator: **"That is a Greninja shower. What a spectacular sight, Greninja Shower has collided with Tentacruel causing a lot of dust to fly. What is happening now?"** The smoke subsided revealing Tentacruel with lots of wound and swirly eyes while a battered Greninja was panting heavily standing on top of Tentacruel like a hero has defeated a villain with its super move.

Referee: **_"Te...Ten...Tentacruel is unable to battle. Gre...Greninja wins."_**

Commentator: **"That's it for today. Our matchups for Semi Final will be declared tomorrow. But, what a splendid battle was given by Aaron. Just marvelous."**

Misty: **"That spirit of Aaron reminds me of Ash. He is a strong opponent. But just like Ash says; the stronger the opponent, the more harder we fight. Besides, I also have a trick up my sleeve."**

COMMNTATOR-C

MISTY-M

JOHN-J

ASH-(Aaron)

C: **"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. This is the second day or you can say the final day of WPBT from Cerulean City. Today we will have three thrilling and heart throbbing matches. Therefore, our matchups for semifinal are-:"**

1) MISTY VS JOHN...

2) AARON VS ROSHAAN

 **"Competitor please enter the battlefield. On the red side, we have one of our sensational sisters and water Pokémon trainer, our gym leader of Cerulean City, Misty!"**

 _*Crowd cheers loudly*_

 **"On the blue side, we have the leader of the challengers who wants to be the new gym leader, John**

 _*Crowd boos loudly*_

Referee: **"Trainers, choose your Pokémon."**

M: **"I choose you Gyarados."**

J: **"Go Tentacruel, teach them who the boss is."**

Referee: **"Battle begin."**

 _*Tentacruel flinches due to Gyarados' ability Intimidate*_

J: **"Start things with Agility."**

M: **"Gyarados stay on guard. Ready to intercept with Dragon Tail."** Tentacruel becomes a blur moving around Gyarados while Gyarados is ready to intercept with a green glowing tail with dragon aura flowing through it.

J: **"Double Team then Poison Sting."** Numerous copies of Tentacruel sureounded Gyarados with purplish white stings releasing from it's mouth and vines.

M: **"Gyarados use Dragon Tail on water to remove the copies and then use Hydro Canon."** Dragon Tail splashed the water in the air removing false copies and deflecting some poison stings.

J: **"While Gyarados is charging it's Hydro Canon, Use Hyper Beam."**

M smirks, **"You don't know my Gyarados at all, NOW!"** Gyarados release multiple vortexes of water towards Tentacruel stopping it's Hyper Beam. **"Now, Incinerate and then Hyper Beam."**

J: **"Oh no, get out of there. Use Double Team."**

M: **"Be calm Gyarados. Find the real one by using multiple Hydro Canons and then grab Tentacruel and then let it rip."** Gyarados shot off multiple Hydro Canons eliminating the fake copies and then caught Tentacruel with a Dragon Tail.*

J: **"Tentacruel, try to break free with Double Team or Agility."**

M: **"Don't let it. Grip it tightly and now throw it at the wall."**

J: **"Oh man."** Tentacruel appears battered with swirly eyes.

Referee: **"Winners are Gyarados and Misty."**

C: **" And there you have it folks. The true gym leader skills. Misty has shown us who the real boss is."**

J whispers to himself, _I will take revenge. If I can't be the gym leader then no one can. I will come back later and stronger."_

Ash: **"Now, I am really excited to battle Misty. Let this be real quick."**

Misty: **"Now one more match left and I can be tension free."**

C: **" Now for our second matchup. The calm and sturdy Pokémon trainer Roshaan vs the strategy master Aaron Genn. Cheers for them."**

Referee: **_"Combatants release your Pokémon."_**

Roshaan: **"Battle dance Feraligator."**

Ash: **"I choose you Greninja!"**

Roshaan: **"This match is ours. Aqua Jet."**

Ash scoffs **,"Oh really. Double Team and then Cut. After that Aerial Ace."** Feraligator collide with Greninja only for it to disappear again and then Greninja battered it with Cut and multiple punches and kicks with Aerial Ace.

Roshaan: **"Are you alright Feraligator?"** Feraligator grunts in pain and then nods.

Ash: **"Ok, let's finish this."**

Roshaan: **"Finish this?"**

Ash and Greninja begin to perform poses for water type Z move with Waterium Z in the Z ring.

Commentator: **"Is he dancing?"**

Roshaan: **"Are you serious?"**

Misty: **"What is he doing?"**

Ash: **"This is everything we have got, Greninja show them our full power! HYDRO VORTEX!"** Water type energy flew from Ash to Greninja and an arrow like projectile formed. **"Let's go."** A big vortex of water formed around Greninja and sucked Feraligater in where he was battered by hits.

Roshaan: **"What happened????"** Feraligator appears with battered body and swirly eyes.

Referee: **"Eh...Aa...Aaron Genn wins."**

Commentator: **" Unbelievable, a one hit K.O. Is this the real power of Aaron Genn?"**

Ash: **"I hope Misty takes this seriously."**

Misty pondered, _'Now it's time for my power to show. The power of Mega_ _Evolution._


	6. Chapter 5:Meeting turns into legend

Commentator: **"The future of Cerulean Gym is finally about to be decided! It lies in the hands of final two contestants. It's the strategy and strength master Aaron Genn vs our own Gym leader Misty Waterflower!"**

Referee: **_"Same rules as before, battle begin."_**

Misty: **"I am not going down to some random pervert. Go Gyarados!"**

Ash: **"Let's now show our full power of Kahuna Nui. You would be surprised by my final offer. Heh, I choose you!"**

Gyarados: "Grr" _(Watch out overgrown frog)_

Greninja smirks, "Jaa" _(Let's see)_

Misty: **"Gyarados, let's start this with power! Hydro Canon!"**

Ash: **"Dodge it and then use Cut."** Greninja put its hand together and formed a sword made of white energy and then dodged the attack.

Misty: **"Intercept with Dragon Tail."** Cut and Dragon Tail collided for dominance but neither of them were willing to give an inch.

Ash: **"Greninja pull back! We should not show our full power as yet."**

Misty: **"It's time to turn it up a notch, Gyarados Mega Evolve!!** Misty held onto her key stone that was in her hair tie, a light shone and connected to the mega stone which was imbedded into Gyarados' forehead. A blinding light followed and Gyarados started to change form into a much larger version of itself, its jaws grew and the fins on its back looked like the sails on a ship. Gyarados let out a deafening roar that shook the arena and Misty was sure she heard some spectators scream from fear. **"Okay, now use Hyper Beam Gyarados, wide range."**

Ash: **"Dodge it quickly Greninja."**

Misty: **"Grab it with your tail."**

Ash: **"Oh no! Get out of there Greninja, use Aerial Ace."** Greninja was squirming and punching to get out while Gyarados kept a firm grip and was charging up its Hyper Beam.

Misty: **"Release and then throw it towards the wall."** Hyper Beam hit Greninja point blank range and it collided with the wall.

Ash: " **No! Greninja! Can you still battle?"** Greninja nodded but Ash knew it was time to use his special weapon. **"Ok, Greninja! Let's become stronger together, STRONGER, STRONGER TOGETHER!!!"** Ash and Greninja both raised their right hands as a huge water veil surrounded Greninja. After that the current converged to a point on its back and took the shape of a giant Water Shuriken, then the sides of Greninja's head grew outwards to resemble Ash's hair and a red fin appeared on its head while zigzag marks formed next to its eyes. Ash-Greninja finally made its appearance.

Commentator: **"What is this???"**

Misty: **"Mega Evolution without the stones? Is it possible??"**

Ash: **"It is called Bond Phenomenon. When..."**

Misty: _'I think I am absolutely intimidated but I should not show it.'_ **"Enough chitchat, Gyarados use Incinerate!"**

Ash: **"Greninja, Cut it and then go in with Aerial Ace."** Greninja cut the Incinerate into pieces and then took off like a rocket towards Gyarados with a melee of kicks and punches with Ash mimicking every attack he made.

Ash: **"Now time for the end. Double Team and then WATER SHURIKEN!"** Greninja formed multiple copies and held the Shuriken above its head with Ash copying the same actions. **"Like the Sun shining in Alola, like the greenery of forests, lush and green, use Solar Water Shuriken!!!"** The Shuriken grew into a large dark green shaped spinning Shuriken which made a ringing sound as it spun.

Misty was visibly scared now, **"Oh no! Throw everything. Gyarados please try to deflect it with your Hyper Beam, full power!"** Gyarados looked afraid but with its remaining energy fired Hyper Beam giving all it had to survive this hit.

Ash: **"Now, finish this Greninja, let's go!"** The Solar Water Shuriken cut through the attack like a hot red knife through butter and struck Gyarados resulting in a massive explosion with huge smoke erupting, the air rippled and threw back Misty and Ash while even the spectators had to hold down their belongings.

Commentator: **"What in the world just happened?! What insane power shown by that Greninja in umm… Whatever the heck that form was! Did it end things though folks? The smoke needs to subside for us to see the results!"**

Misty struggled to her feet, **"What happened?"**

The smoke finally subsides with Greninja panting a little while Gyarados was lying in ahuge crater, battered and bruised clearly knocked out.

Referee: **"Aaron Genn wins with Greninja defeating Mega Gyarados."**

Commentator: **"I am not that surprised now. How many secrets are left to be shown? I have no words to praise this talented young trainer known as Aaron.**

Ash laughed, **"Now, Misty, I think we know what happens next."** Misty cringed at the thought of what this sick pervert would even want from her. **"I will give you two options."**

 **"What is it Aaron?"** Misty said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Ash: **"Either you become my maid for one day or hand over the gym to me."**

Misty: **"What?! No... Please, anything but that?"**

Ash: **"You have 15 seconds. Fast!"**

Misty sighed, **"Okay…"** Misty somberly walk towards Ash with closed eyes and defeated sigh. **"The gym is very close to me and my sisters and its way too precious to ever give up so I guess I'll be your maid for a day."**

Ash snickered, **"Can you repeat it? I don't think that I heard it correctly."**

Misty: **"I SAID OKAY!!!"**

Ash: **"I accept. Now first thing to do is that I challenge you to a 6 vs 6 battle but I guess it's 5 more to go seeing as your Gyarados is out of it huh?"**

Misty: **"WHAT???"**

Ash: **"Yup, you heard me right Misty."** Ash took off his bulky coat and mask to show his face and messy black hair. Pikachu was curled up in his jacket hidden all this time as well.

Misty stuttered, **"A... As...Ash, Pikachu? Is that really you guys?"** Tears began to form in her eyes as she couldn't believe her luck.

Ash chuckled, **"Hey I was joking about the maid part so relax but you have to face me in a 6v6 battle as I need your gym badge. Let's continue with this one, kay?"**

Misty: **"Wow, it's been a while you dumb idiot. You scared me big time here."** She punched him on his shoulder and Pikachu jumped down as he had no intention of getting hit today.

Ash: " **It sure has been Misty, now about the challenge."**

Misty: **"Sure but I will not go easy on you."**

Ash: **"I want it that way too."**

The crowd cheered loudly by this turn of events, some sobbing with delight that Misty did not have to give up her gym.

Commentator: **"So, the mysterious boy was Ash Ketchum. Give him a big cheers and be ready for the battle of your life for the full 6 on 6 battle or should I say 5v5 battle!"**

Ash: **"So, let's continue our match. This should be fun!"**

Misty giggled, **"Sure Ash, you haven't changed one bit."** Misty runs to her side, **"Misty chooses Starmie!"**

Ash: **"Ready Greninja, let's keep going and show our true power!"** Greninja looked at Ash and fist pumped.

The battle continued with Ash using Greninja, Infernape and Pikachu defeating Misty's Gyarados, Starmie, Corsola, Luvdisk, Psysuck and Seaking with Ash substituting his Pokémon so that they didn't get too hurt.

Misty: **"Wow, your Greninja is super strong, Infernape and Pikachu too. You've really grown Ash."**

Commentator: **"There you have it folks. Ash defeated Misty by 6-0 and what a feat that is! Give him a round of applause."** The crown cheered themselves hoarse from such a show of power.

Ash: "It was fun, Misty."

Misty: **"It sure was, although you wiped my whole team without me getting much of a hit in."**

Ash: **"I guess this is our farewell then as I've got a lot more to do still."**

Misty was sad to see Ash leave so soon again but she'd never hold him back from his dream, **"Bye Ash. I will come to the Indigo League to watch your matches in the league. You know I've always supported you!"**

Ash: **Bye Misty and take care of yourself kay? No more fighting weird perverts and I'll be more than happy to know you've got my back like the old days."**

Misty gave a quick kiss to Ash on his cheek. **"That was for an awesome match Ash and for helping me these past couple days."**

Ash chuckled, **"Thanks for the match Misty. I'll see you around."** He waved and turned his back and left. Ash walked towards the Pokémon Center where he exchanged Infernape and Unfezant for Pidgeot and Butterfree. His mind wandered on Misty's kiss on his cheek and he thought, _'Why does this feel like nothing while the one that Serena gave me at the Lumiose Airport made my heart flutter and sent shivers down my spine?'_ **"Aghh... Now time to train some more, I'll figure this out later!"**

As Ash was making his way back to Pallet town, he was in deep thought again even if he didn't want to. He was riding on his Pidgeot thinking about a certain honey blonde performer who always captured his thoughts whenever he was alone. It truly felt like he was haunted by her smile, the taste of her lips on that fateful day never truly left him either and it drove him crazy during his times of solitude. He had not heard from her since that incident at the Lumiose Airport and sometimes he really cursed himself for not trying harder to get a hold of her some way or another. Her words always rang in his ears as well, _'I would emerge as a more attractive woman for you the next time we will meet.'_ Though he did not understand the hidden meanings in her words, he was thinking of meeting her but was unsure of where she was at this time or even if she would want to see him yet. He planned to become a stronger trainer for her, he wanted to make her proud and he wanted to see that smile on her face. All this and he didn't even realize that he was developing strong feelings for her. Sometimes his density really did hold him back but only seeing Serena again would ever open his mind and his heart to what he truly desired.

Amidst his thoughts, he suddenly heard some voices in his head, **"Help me, save me from them, please!"** Ash was surprised. When Ash looked down, he saw that he was passing over Virdian forest.

Ash: **"Pidgeot, can you land there, please?"**

Pidgeot chirped in agreement and dove downwards while Ash was directing him to the place where he thought that he heard that voice.

Ash: **"Pidgeot, please land there near the bush silently."** Pidgeot did as directed and Ash returned him.

Ash: **"What's happening here, buddy?"**

Pikachu: **"Chu Pika Pika Chu"** _(I sense trouble_ ). Ash peeked over the bushes and saw a Riolu caught in a cage. Riolu had scars and cuts on his body showing signs of being beaten up. Some men were carrying it to Arceus knows where but Ash's blood was boiling seeing this so he suddenly leapt out of the bushes.

Ash: **"Hey!! Leave that Riolu alone or else."**

Poacher1: **"Or else what? Do you think we will be scared by you little boy?"**

Poacher2: **"Scared? Are you joking? We are Hunter Jackson's subordinates. Only him and no one else can order us."**

Poacher3: **"And to think, you can stop us. It's foolish, so go cry on your mama's lap, boy."**

The three poachers called out a Tyranitar, Aggron and Rhyperior to battle.

Pikachu: " **ChuPikapikapi** " _(Let's teach them a lesson)_. His cheeks sparked with anger.

Poachers: " **Kid, we are giving you one last chance to back off otherwise you will be crying in your mother's lap."**

Ash: **"There is no way I am leaving a Pokémon in need. Pikachu, let's show them our full power!"** Ash turned his cap backwards and flashed his Z ring with Electrium Z. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Ash: **"Let's do this."** Ash performed the necessary steps for the electric type Z move GIGAVOLT HAVOC.

Poachers: " **Wait, is he serious? Can he defeat us by some weird dance moves? Tyranitar, Aggron and Rhyperior. Hyper Beam and obliterate this stupid kid with a baby Pikachu."**

Energy began flowing from Ash's body towards Pikachu and an arrow sign was shown while the poachers Pokémon charged their Hyper Beam.

Ash: **"This is everything we have got. PIKACHU! GIGAVOLT HAVOC. LET'S GO!"** Pikachu's Z move and the combined Hyper Beams collided struggling for dominance but after a fraction of a second, Gigavolt Havoc cut through the Hyper Beams shocking the three gigantic Pokémon in a massive explosion that blew away some surrounding trees.

Poachers: **"What the hell was that?"** Their Pokémon were barely standing after that massive hit but Pikachu was also panting from the power he exerted.

Poacher2: **"Aggron, Hammer Arm!"** As soon as Aggron moved a few steps, he fell back with swirly eyes. **"What the hell?"**

Ash: **Pikachu, let's make it easier for them. Use Iron Tail!"**

Poacher1: **"Crush Claw Tyranitar, from the same position."** The poachers were sweating with fear.

Poacher3: **"Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker."** Rhyperior was in a better condition than the rest of them due to being a ground type.

Ash: **"Pikachu, slice that Rock Wreaker and direct it towards Tyranitar and then Quick Attack into Iron Tail to finish off Rhyperior."** A large rock was forming overhead that could make any Pokémon run with fear but not Pikachu. He used his tail as a spring to jump upwards and sliced that big rock into two pieces before directing it towards Tyranitar who could only claw at the rocks to survive. Then he jumped on the other rock and glided towards Rhyperior and then smashes his Iron tail on the ground type Pokémon, making him faint instantly.

Poacher3: **"Now,I am really scared. Please do something No. 1."**

Poacher1: **"Our last hope. Tyranitar, Mega Evolve."** Multiple lights came from number 1's keystone and Tyranitar's Mega stone hanging on his spiked head making Tyranitar Mega Evolve. " **Now, muster all of your strength and energy into this last move. DRACO METEOR!"**

Ash smirks after hearing that. **"You know what to do buddy, Draco Meteor Climb."**

Pikachu: **"Chuchu"** _(Now that is easy)_ While a single ball of draconian energy burst into multiple and began descending towards ground, Pikachu used his Iron Tail again to ascend on the meteors to go up to a high level treating Draco Meteor as a staircase.

Ash: **"Now, Pikachu, full speed Iron Tail. Let's end this."** Pikachu nods with agreement and shot off like a rocket from the very top of Draco meteor with his tail glowing white. It then hit Mega Tyranitar directly on its head making it sink into the ground and eventually fall with a loud thud, obviously fainted.

Poachers: **"Oh no."**

Ash: **"Greninja, I choose you! Knock them out with Water Shuriken and hold them with your tongue after."** Ash then took out ropes from his bag and tied them to a tree. **"Now to call Officer Jenny."** Ash called Officer Jenny and told her his coordinates and also to bring Nurse Joy. Ash then walked toward the cage where Riolu was kept. **"Greninja, can you use Cut. Pikachu is kind of exhausted."** Greninja nods in agreement and then broke the cage with one swift Cut.

Ash: **"Thanks Greninja."**

Ash sadly looked towards Riolu who was cowering with fear of what this new trainer might do to him. **"Now, now there is no need to be scared, I will not hurt you, I promise. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny would be coming any minute but until then let me patch you up a little, okay buddy?"** He gave it a heartwarming smile in hope that it'd ease the fears of the scared Pokémon. Riolu saw the truthfulness in the eyes of his savior and then he relaxed and allowed Ash to treat him. Ash took out a Max Potion spray from his bag and pointed it towards Riolu.

Ash: **"Now, this may hurt a bit but I promise it'll only be temporary kay?"** Ash pointed the disinfectant towards Riolu and sprayed it. Riolu winced from the stinging sensation that coursed through his body but it left as quickly as it came and soon enough he felt much better than before. Unfortunately he accidentally bit on Ash's hand which resulted with some blood to drop from his savior's hands. He looked completely mortified thinking about the beating he could get.

Ash: **"Ouch!"** He removed his hand but withstood the pain when he saw the look of horror in the eyes of Aura Pokémon. He smiled and continued, **"It's nothing Riolu, no need to be afraid. You didn't do it intentionally so it's completely fine. Now to feed you some Oran berries so you can regain some strength."** He took out some from his jacket and gave it to Riolu who happily took it. After few minutes, Nurse Joy arrived with Officer Jenny at the scene.

Jenny: **"I'm Officer Jenny from Viridian City."**

Ash: **"Officer, here are the criminals and Nurse Joy, this is the Riolu I was talking about."**

Joy: **"I should start my work."** Nurse Joy approached Riolu who looked at her with fearful eyes.

Ash: **"There is no need to worry Riolu. Nurse Joy is very kind."**

Joy: **"I won't hurt you Riolu, I will make you feel better in no time at all."** Riolu agreed by nodding his head. After a few minutes, Nurse Joy treated Riolu while Officer Jenny arrested the poachers.

Jenny: **"Thanks for the help Mr. Ketchum. These were some of the wanted criminals that I've been tracking for a long time. Where are you going by the way?"**

Ash: **"To Pallet town, Why?"**

Jenny: **"I can drop you there, if you want. I could at least do that as a thanks for being such a huge help."**

Ash smiled, **"No, don't, it's not necessary, Officer Jenny. I will manage on my own."**

Jenny: **"Ok, as you wish."** Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny left the place.

Ash looked towards Riolu, **"I think this is our farewell buddy, take good care of yourself from now okay? Pidgeot, come on out."** A large avian bird appears who chirped his name. **"Come on, Pidgeot, let's continue on our journey to Pallet Town."** As Ash sat on Pidgeot and called Pikachu, who jumped on his favorite spot on his shoulder, Ash was surprised to see that Riolu also jumped on Pidgeot sitting in front of Ash.

Ash: **"You want to come with us Riolu?"**

Riolu: **"Yes master."**

Ash: **"Master? Wait, you... you could talk?**

Rioulu: **"Yes master, I usually don't speak in front of someone whom I don't trust. I use my aura to speak to those who I deem worthy enough, it's a bit like telepathy actually and no one else hears me. Also I'm calling you master because you saved me and now I want to be with you as you are the only one I will ever trust, so please allow me to serve you master?"** Riolu bowed his head and waited for the response he hoped for.

Ash: **"Riolu, I would love to have you as one of my new partners but please, just call me Ash, I don't want to be you master. Let me be your friend okay? Also if it's okay, I'd like to give you a nickname."**

Riolu nodded, **"Its perfect master… I mean Ash, but what's the nickname and why?"**

Ash scratched his cheek and chuckled nervously, **"Well it's Azure and it's because you seem pure as a Sapphire gem as they are in blue color. Azure also reminds me of someone special whom I have not seen for a long time."**

Azure: **"Is that person a male or a female?"**

Ash: **"F… Female... why?"**

Azure grinned, **"Only asking Ash. I saw the aura coming from your heart when you spoke about that person. She must be really close to you."**

Ash blushed but didn't reply, **"Okay, let's go Pidgeot."**

Next Chapter: Home Sweet Home.


	7. Chapter 6-Home Sweet Home

A/N: **So, the next chapter is up. I have majorly edited the previous chapters too. So, I recommend to read it again to avoid confusion**.

Reply to reviews: 1) Guest: **This is the starting of the story. The plot is building right now. This is going to be a long story with juicy Amourshipping in it. It will develop slowly when Serena will appear after a few chapters. So, have Patience and Enjoy.**

2) _The Black Prince Of Darkness:_ **First of all, Team Union will try to capture all the regions to rule upon them. It will be like a war between two forces: The Pokémon League and The Team Union. Then, there will be a major plot twist which I can't reveal now. I will recommend to have patience and enjoy the story.**

 **Now to continue the story.**

Ash: **"We are back, Azure, this is my hometown."**

 _Ash walked towards his house and points at it and smiles._

 **"Here it is!"**

 _Ash unlocked the door but he was not ready for what was coming next._

 **"Mom, I'm back!"**

Delia: **"Ash, my baby boy. How was your meeting with Brock and Misty?**

 _Delia crushed Ash in her bear hug._

Ash groaned, **"Mom...can't...breathe."**

Delia: **"Oh sorry sweetheart. So how was it?"**

Ash: **"It was good mom, I met some of my old friends and made a new one too. This is my newest friend, Azure."** _He pointed at Riolu._

Delia: **"Oh my, what a cute and adorable Pokémon. How are you Pikachu?"** _She scratched Pikachu at the back of his ear while Pikachu cooed under her soft gaze._

Azure: **"Rio..."** _(Me too)_ _He put his neck towards Delia which she happily complied to and scratched at his neck region making him purr in affection._

 **"Thank you."**

Delia looked at Azure in shock. **"You can ta...talk?"**

Azure: **"Yes, my lady."**

Delia smiled, **"If you are Ash's friend, then you can call me mom too. There's no need for formalities Azure."**

 _Azure looked at her with tears in his eyes, he never experienced so much love in his life. All he could do was stutter,_ **"Yes m...mom."**

Ash: **"Okay mom, we are going to see Prof. Oak. Also please don't tell anyone about Azure being able to speak. He doesn't want everyone to know about his ability to speak as he only does this with those he trusts dearly."**

Delia: **"Of course sweetheart, you can count on me."**

Ash smiled, **"Bye mom! I will come back home later**."

 _Ash left home and ran towards Prof. Oak's lab. Ash reached there in quick time and knocked excitedly on Prof. Oak's door._

Prof. Oak shouted from inside, **"Coming!"** He opened the door and saw Ash. **"Ash, my boy, how have you been?"**

Ash: **"I am fine, Professor Oak. Things are going smoothly so far!"**

Prof. Oak beamed at Ash, **"I'm delighted to hear that my boy, come on inside, you came just at the right time actually."**

Ash: **"What do you mean, Professor?"**

Oak: **"Have I ever told you about the Nanodex?"**

Ash scratched his cheek before replying. **"Umm...I don't think so Professor."**

Oak chuckled, **"Never mind that Ash. We were working on a special type of Pokedex that can function as a Pokedex and a Pokegear in one."**

Ash raised his eyebrow at this, clearly intrigued. **"Yeah? What's so special about it Professor?**

Oak: **"The special thing is that it works with the recognition of the user and no other person can get access to it so it adds a layer of security. That's not all though, the best part is that it's designed so that the owner can carry an unlimited number of Pokémon and it has a 4-Dimensional pocket which is designed so that the user can keep his acquired badges and trophies there so there won't be any cases of badge theft among other things."**

Ash looked at Professor Oak with stars in his eyes and shouted, **"Wow!!! Science is so amazing!"**

Pikachu nodded at this and pumped his little fist, **"Pika Pika Chu!"**

 _It was then that some other voices made themselves heard which shocked Ash even more with each of them adding in a sentence as if done to purposefully push Ash past his breaking point when it came to surprises_.

 **"Indeed, it is quite marvelous, don't you think Ash? We have developed its single prototype and we wanted to test it."**

Ash mouth fell agape before he was able to reply, **"Professors Sycamore, Juniper, Birch, Rowan, Ivy and Kukui???? What are you all doing here?"**

Prof. Ivy smiled before saying, **"We were thinking of the perfect person to test it actually Ash."**

Prof. Rowan added with a chuckle, **"Then you came along."**

Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head, " **Oh sorry if I disturbed you all professors. I would be taking my leave then."**

Prof. Kukui laughed, **"No Ash, I think you misunderstood. You are the perfect person for testing this device, we were discussing you being the one to test its uses."**

Ash almost shouted, **"Wait, what? M… m… me??"**

Prof. Oak: **"You heard it right, my boy. You are not only the Kahuna Nui of Alola and yes, Kukui told me that. Also it's known by all professors, that you participated in every regional conference and also have saved this world multiple times. Who deserves it more than you Ash?"**

Ash was shaking with excitement but also couldn't help but blush by the praise from the people he respected the most, **"Are you sure professors?? It's truly an honor to be considered this highly by you all?"**

Oak: **"Yes, my boy. Am I right everyone?"**

The remaining professors smiled or laughed by the situation before replying in unison, **"Of course!"**

Ash couldn't help but feel on top of the world before shyly replying, **"Thank you everyone…."** Ash then jumped with excitement and delight and pumped his fist high in the air.

Azure: **"Rio Rio."** _(Congrats Ash.)_

Oak: **"Ah, what's this, a Rioulu? What a surprise Ash."**

Ash: **"Yes, I nicknamed him Azure. I rescued him from some poachers in the Viridian forest while returning home. I have not caught him yet because I had six Pokémon at that time and I wanted to form a bond with him plus he was scared to leave me so soon.**

Augustine chuckled, **"That's our Ash alright, always putting others before himself."**

Kukui added. **"Well, why don't you try to use the Nanodex now then catch Riolu, he won't be going anywhere other than here anyways."**

 _He then brought the Nanodex and handed it to Ash. It was like a watch similar to a Z ring but twice its size with digital screen but also a smaller version of what looked like the teleportation openings on the video phones in Pokémon Centers. Finally there was what appeared to be a scanner to the side of it._

 **"You can also change its function between a Nanodex, a Z ring** _(in this case it absorbs all the Z crystals you own and would rise to the top whenever you start performing the signature Z Move poses)_ **and there's a space to the side to attach a keystone so it's also a Mega Ring Bracelet. Pretty useful huh?"**

Augustine continued, **"So take care of it Ash, it's one of a kind just like you."**

All the Professors added, **"We are counting on you."**

Ash: **"Of course, I won't let you all down and thank you again for this."** He bowed in thanks to his teachers.

Prof. Oak: **"So Ash, first of all, point your finger at this hole. It will register your DNA from your blood sample. It may sting a bit but don't worry."**

Ash did as directed and winced slightly from the pinch.

Ivy: **"Now you can place all of your pokeballs on it and it will store them all."**

Ash inserted five pokeballs in it one by one and they all were sucked in with their respective names appearing on the screen.

Birch: **"You can type the nickname of any Pokémon if you have given one to it and it will be registered with its nickname too."**

Ash: **"Ok Azure. It's time for you to officially become one of my partners."** Ash held the pokeball forward and Azure tapped on it with one of his paws. **"Okay, I got myself a Riolu!"**

Pikachu cheered too with their signature victory sign.

 _After a few minutes, Ash placed all of his Pokémon into his Nanodex. Needless to say, all of his Pokémon were happy by travelling with him again. His 30 Tauros especially were excited to all be on a journey for once. Ash made a mental note to make sure and give each of them some time to battle but sweat-dropped at the thought of having to release them whenever they were all taking a break or training. Luckily there was a number by each of their names so he'd easily be able to tell them apart when ready to battle._

Rowan: **"In brief, you can change the Nanodex between Pokedex, Video Phone, Pokemon Storage, Item Storage, a Z Ring, a Mega Bracelet is attached and it's also a Navigator."**

Ash: **"What is Navigator?"**

Juniper: **"It will tell you about the routes and directions you have to take to reach a certain place."**

 _Ash thought that the navigator was kind of like what Serena used in their journey in Kalos. Only difference is that it has an AI which will guide the user once the place is mentioned instead of doing it manually._

Oak: **"We are still working on Pokémon automatic heal app which could heal those Pokémon that are not battle injured. It will help when you're in remote places and can't reach a Pokémon Center.**

Ash: **"Thanks for everything. I am really, really grateful to have such wonderful professors."** He bowed again as thanks.

Professors all blushed at this and smiled, **"No problem Ash. Take good care and best of luck for Indigo League and all your adventures."**

Ash: **"Thanks. Come on buddy, Come on out, Azure."** Azure emerged from the Nanodex. **"Let's go and see mom again before we depart."**

Azure replied, **"Yes Ash, that's a good idea."**

A few moments later.

 _Ash opened the door to his home and excitedly told Delia about the events that took place at Oak's house._

Delia was surprised but beamed at her son, **"Wow Ash, I am proud of you. My boy is always such an admirable young man."**

Ash blushed, **"Thanks mom, I am going to collect my badges and trophies so that they remind me of everything so far and hopefully it'll push me to make everyone even prouder of me."**

Ash ran to his room and aimed the scanner device towards all his accolades. One by one, it scanned everything and they minimized and disappeared into the Nanodex, it all appeared on the screen to confirm its place in the Item Storage. He looked at his dresser and saw the picture of him and Serena from their second to last day in Lumiose City when they spent the day together alone. _'It was almost like a date huh?'_ Ash immediately blushed at the thought. As he inspected the picture, it's only then he really noticed something new about it. He was looking at Serena in particular and he saw a faint pink in her cheeks as she smiled at him while he looked at the camera with his trademark toothy grin. Pikachu was perched on both their shoulders while Ash had his right arm around Serena pulling her in close. _'Man she sure is cute in this picture, how could I have not seen this when we were together?!'_ Ash silently berated himself for not realizing how important Serena was and still is to him. _'Don't worry Serena, I'll see you again and this time, we'd stay together. I'd figure out what this weird feeling is as well. I also have to figure out how to act with her once we meet again in the future. I think it's better to act like normal until I figure out what this weird feeling is.'_ He finally used his Nanodex's photo app and took a picture of the photo again so he'd have it with him, then he put it as his screen's background so it'll always show unless he's using it for something else. He looked at his room one final time before closing the door and heading back downstairs.

Ash: **"Bye mom, I'll miss you! Thanks for always believing in me!"**

Delia shed some tears at this and replied, **"Take care sweetheart, I love you! Please be sure to change your underwear every day okay?"**

Ash's face turned beet red at this, **"Mom!!!"** Delia laughed at her son.

Ash walked outside and decided to call out one of his fliers, **"Come on out Charizard! Let's go to the Indigo Plateau, we will train there. The league is starting soon as well!"** Charizard let out a roar of approval as Ash and Pikachu climbed onto his back before he spread his wings and took off to the next leg of their journey.


End file.
